Warren Gantz Chendreil
Warren Chendril is an apparently-human boy who is a student of Osaka Gakuin. He is a level-headed and laid back individual. He is also the sole heir of the Gantz Family, a renowned clan of various magical beings who controlls a small portion of the world. Appearance Warren has black, short, spiky hair with red highlights at the tips. His eyes are a light shade of black. His out of school outfits normally involve some combination of red and black. Warren also has 3 seals on his body- 2 black seals on his arms, and a third on his right shoulder blade. Despite his parentage, Warren displays completely human physical traits. Personality Warren is a kind person, albeit a bit naive. He has trouble understanding concepts and situations he's never been exposed to, such as flirting. He is generally laid back around others, appearing to not take things seriously to most. However, Warren is a kind individual with his own strong sense of morals. In battle, he becomes extremely focused on his goal, whether that's defeating the enemy or protecting his alliies. When facing anything regarding his past, Warren becomes aggressive. Backstory Warren was born to Morgan Gantz, the heiress of the Gantz Family, a clan of humans and other beings who excelled in the use of Rituals. Their mastery over sealing were known throughout the world. His father, on the other hand, was a wanderer. He found his way into Morgan's life years ago, and seduced her into a single night of passion before disappearing. Despite the dishonor most members of the family felt the boy would bring, Morgan went through her pregnancy, and gave birth to Warren. After an attack on his house by members of the family that conducted a coup, during which his mother was killed, Warren went into hiding with his mentor and bodyguard, Michael Chendril. At the age of 10, he began a 5 year training regimine, learning both the art of swordplay, as well as the art of shadow manipulation. Michael branded him with a pair of seals on his arms, along with one on his back. While the ones on his arms were obviously used as conduits for his shadow abilities, Warren was never given an explination for the third. During this time, Warren gave up his house name, choosing the surname of his teacher and guardian. At the age of 15, Warren was sealed inside a room without food or water. For half a year, he was forced to survive by devouring the shadows inside the room, including his own; this resulted in his body becoming partially made of shadows, his hair growing black to reflect this. At the end of 6 months' time, Warren was released. However, Michael was nowhere to be found. Warren abandoned his hideout of nearly six years, and began to wander. Eventually, he heard about Osaka Gakuin #42. He decided he would attend, with the hope of getting stronger and taking back his family name. Powers and Abilities Physical Warren has an unnatural durability that allows him to take blows that might disable a normal human, and remain standing. With support from his powers, he can increase his strength and durability even more, reaching superhuman levels. Mark of Midnight utilizing the seals on his body, Warren can absorb and manipulate natural shadows, using them to form weapons and barriers. The construct he's most accustomed to are chains, which he uses to whip, constrict, and crush his opponents. He also makes use of his background in swordsmanship, creating a blade of shadows to attack. Most forms of the shadows he uses maintain a blunt property, excluding the swords he creates, these obviously maintaining a sharp or piercing property. Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Student Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Legacy